The Fans of Utau
by Hanari Fujiwara
Summary: Walaupun seorang artis berbakat yang memliki banyak penggemar, Utau membenci semua itu. ia amat benci semua penggemarnya. ia bekerja hanya untuk mendapatkan uang.  hingga suatu hari ia mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga dari seseorang...


"Utau-chan! Kyaaa! Dia akhirnya menatapku!"

"Wah asyiknya! Walaupun dengan tatapan yang sinis pun aku ingin sekali!"

"Utau-chan! Aku suka padamu!"

Suara beberapa gadis remaja di sebuah panggung itu riuh sekali. Mereka menunggu dari pagi buta, hanya untuk melihat Artis kesayangan mereka . walau hanya melihat, rasanya mereka amat senang sekali.

Utau Hoshina. Itulah nama artis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Gadis manis yang penuh kharisma itu memang luar biasa. Bakatnya menyanyi, menari, seperti menyihir semua orang untuk mengaguminya.

"Utau, kau mau langsung pulang ?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata itu mendekati Utau dengan serius.

" Hh, Ya Bu Sanjo tolong jangan tanyakan itu..." Jawab Utau sambil mendesah pelan. Keringat bercucuran turun dari pelipisnya. Pekerjaan seorang artis itu memang melelahkan dan 'menyebalkan' ... Pikirnya,

" Penggemarmu memberi ini. Lihat... ini beruang teddy kesukaanmu, Utau!" kata Yukari Sanjo, manajer Utau itu sambil memperlihatkan boneka manis itu pada Utau.

"Ah, aku sudah punya banyak Tau,.." jawab Utau sebal sambil menyebatkan boneka itu hingga terjatuh dari tangan Yukari.

"...Kalau begitu, boleh kusimpan?" tanya Yukari memungut boneka itu lagi dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Silahkan Saja." Jawab Utau dengan dingin dan datar. "Terimakasih,Utau"

Ya, Begitulah Sikap Utau.. Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan penggemarnya. Mendengar suara yang menyerukan namanya saja ia sungguh risih. Ia menjadi artis hanya untuk Uang, bukan untuk kesenangan dan hobinya.

Dibalik Wajah manis dan sejuta bakat yang dimilikinya, ia bersifat dingin dan tidak peduli. Ia sangat benci para penggemarnya , alasannya...Yaah karena mereka berisik.

Dan ia punya alasan lain...

"Pak, sekarang." Ucap Utau datar pada Sopir taksi yang menunggu di depan lokasi Konsernya itu.

Seketika Pak Sopir itu mengangguk, "Baik,Nona" Jawab nya.

Taksi itu segera melaju menuju rumah Utau. Seperti biasa, Utau hanya menghela nafas, sesekali melihat ke arah jendela . Langit sedang senja. Itu Indah, Pikirnya.

"_...sepi sekali. Kak Ikuto kan sedang pergi...Juga tadase? Uh, mungkin ia main di rumah Amu..." _Batin Utau sambil mengamati pemandangan senja dari kaca mobil.

Ia kesepian juga, setiap hari hampir sendirian ...

"Sudah Sampai,Nona" Kata Pak Sopir itu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Utau.

"Uangnya seperti biasa,Terimakasih" Jawab Utau datar lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"...Utau-chan!"

Terdengar suara gadis yang manis, Utau mengerutkan bibirnya. "Ukh," Desahnya.

Pasti penggemar lagi... Batin Utau kesal.

Tapi, ternyata batinnya salah. "...Eh...Yaya?" tanya Utau terkejut.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Ehehe... Kita main Yuk, Utau-chan?"

"..Ng...bagaimana ya..." kata Utau bimbang . Ia kan baru pulang kerja, jarang juga diajak bermain seperti ini.

"Ayo dong Utau-chan! Kita jarang main bareng waktu di sekolah! Utau-chan sibuk teruss!" kata Yaya mengerutkan bibirnya . suaranya terdengar seperti anak-anak, yah karena dia memang masih anak-anak.

Utau perlahan tersenyum kecil, "...Iya,deh." Jawabnya.

"Horee! Yuk, Utau-chan!" kata Yaya langsung menarik tangan Utau.

"E..eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Utau heran.

"Mau ke lapangan di pinggir sungai! Kita bisa main ayunan atau seluncuran disana!" kata Yaya semangat. Utau hanya mengangguk,

Di lapangan itu, langit senja terasa sangat dekat. Utau pun merasakannya . Ia duduk di Ayunan itu, dan Yaya duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagus, ya Utau-chan!" kata Yaya.

"Iya...Bagus sekali," Jawab Utau sambil tersenyum dan memandangi langit merah itu. ia suka suasana senja... Suka sekali.

"Oh iya, Utau-chan! Ini , nih... temanku buat syal untukmu! Warnanya orange, warna kesukaan Utau-chan kan?" kata Yaya sambil memberikan syal yang dibungkus plastik bening bermotif itu.

DEG. Senyum Utau langsung Buyar seketika dan berganti menjadi wajah yang kesal dan marah. "Ini, Utau-chan!"

SET! Utau segera menebasnya hingga terjatuh, "Eh...Utau-chan?"

"Kau apa-apaan sih! Lain kali jangan berikan hadiah dari siapapun kepadaku!" kata Utau sambil berdiri dari Ayunan itu. wajahnya merah karena kesal.

"Ke..kenapa...? Ini dari teman sekelasku! Ia membuatnya berhari-hari untuk Utau-chan!" kata Yaya jadi heran dengan sikap Utau.

"Berhari-hari? Apakah itu sampai selama aku bekerja! Aku menghibur mereka, untuk uang. Bukan untuk hadiah-hadiah seperti ini!" kata Utau jadi kesal sekali. Ia sangat marah, kenapa penggemar tak ada hentinya menganggunya.

Raut wajah yaya berubah jadi sedih, air matanya mengumpul di sudut mata.

"Y—Ya sudah, Utau-chan...a...a..ak..aku pulang dulu,selamat malam." Kata Yaya sambil berbalik dan hendak berjalan. Suaranya bergetar, tanda ia ingin menangis.

"...Uh," desah Utau masih kesal.

"Kenapa!" Kata Utau dengan marah sambil menatap sungai jernih itu.

Utau kini merasa sangat tidak peduli pada apapun. Ia bekerja, untuk uang. Bukan untuk penggemar. Ia tidak butuh orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya. Ia sangat benci itu. "...U—Ukh," Desah Utau hingga ia mengeluarkan Air matanya.

"...Hei, kenapa ada anak perempuan disini, Sih!"

"...Eh," Utau menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang mengenakan jaket putih biru. Di kaki kanannya, ada bola sepak.

"Ah, Kamu utau...Kukira siapa. Ngapain disini?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Utau jadi makin kesal , "...Kukai, mau apa kau?"

Kukai memindahkan bola sepak itu ke tangannya. "kau yang mau apa disini?"

"...uh, apaan sih! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan penggemar!" kata Utau dengan kesal dan marah. Air matanya pun menetes, ia rasa tidak kuat dengan semua ini.

"...Peng-ge-mar...Hng...terserah kau , deh. Aku mau main disini," kata Kukai dengan cuek menendang bola itu , memainkannya dengan senang hati.

Utau segera beranjak berdiri, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya di kamar. Dari pada dengan bocah ini, Pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini aku dicuekin terus" kata Kukai tiba-tiba mendekati Utau.

Utau terkejut, "Dicuekin?"

"Iya. Bukan hanya aku saja... tapi juga Guardian lainnya. Pasti mengurusi para penggemarmu ya?" tanya Kukai sambil terkikik.

"Jangan sebut penggemar!penggemar apanya! Mereka Cuma orang – orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa itu mencari uang!" kata Utau kembali memuncak emosinya.

"...Hei, kalau tidak ada Penggemar kau tak mungkin mendapatkan uang!" jawab Kukai dengan heran. Kenapa utau sangat benci penggemarnya..

"Sudah diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Sama saja!" kata Utau lalu segera berlari pulang ke rumah.

"...hmm, dasar aneh" Gumam Kukai heran.

Di kamarnya, Utau segera melempar bantalnya ke arah dinding. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya saat ia sedang kesal.

"Ukh..dasar Kukai bodoh!" Kata Utau kesal kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya dengan lemas...

"Tadase...Kak Ikuto? Belum pulang..." Gumam Utau sedih. Ia kesepian juga...

Jika bermain Internet, maka 'Penggemarnya' bakal menyerangnya jika tau Utau sedang Online.

Jika lihat tv, ia muak dengan berita acara yang memuat tentang dirinya.

"Uh..." Desah Utau lagi... ia merasa tak ada yang mengerti dirinya.

Tapi kenapa ia terbayang kata-kata Kukai tadi...

'_Kalau tak ada penggemar kau tidak akan dapat uang!' _

Ia putuskan untuk melupakannya bersamaan dengan tidurnya...

Ia lagi-lagi sendirian, tanpa teman...

...

"Utau, sudah pagi...kau tidak kerja?"

"Hei, Utau...ayo bangun!"

"...Hng..." Suara Ikuto dan Tadase membuat Utau terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Rasa kesal dan marah itu hilang, tapi pasti akan muncul lagi begitu ia bekerja nanti.

"Ayo bangun,Utau!" kata Ikuto pada adik keduanya itu .

Utau mengangguk, lalu melirik jam. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 8.

"Oahm..."

Utau melirik ponselnya, 3 E-mail masuk. "Ng? Bu sonjo ya..." Gumamnya.

Utau kembali mendesah, Bu Sanjo selalu begitu... mengingatkannya jadwal hari ini, dan tak ada jumpa Fans. Itu yang diminta Utau sendiri.

" UTAU-CHAN !SELAMAT PAGI! "

"Eh?" Utau terkejut ketika mendengar suara gadis remaja itu di depan rumahnya.

Ia bingung, "Ke..kenapa bisa..." Katanya tak percaya.

Padahal , di Internet tidak ada yang mengetahui rumah , biodata lengkap, juga hobinya. Yang ada hanya Foto-foto Utau waktu Konser atau main Film. Juga tak ada yang memberitahu Mereka kecuali...

"...A...Apa?" kata Utau terkejut ketika pikirannya itu benar. puluhan Gadis remaja bergerombol ingin melewati pagar Rumahnya . Ia jadi kesal dan marah lagi sekarang, malah lebih kesal dari hari kemarin.

"Ma..Mau apa kalian?" Bentak Utau kesal.

Tapi Penggemar Utau tidak mempedulikan perkataanya. Malahan lebih Riuh suara mereka. Jumlah mereka pun makin banyak. "Utau-chan!"

Utau memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing. "Hei kalian Pergi!Ukh..."

"Selamat Pagi, Utau-chan!"

Perasaan Utau makin tak karuan ketika ada salah satu penggemar yang berseru,

"Hobiku juga sama sepertimu, Utau-chan! Aku suka membaca Novel klasik!"

" Aku juga lahir di bulan Oktober!"

Apa-apaan ini? Semua rahasia pribadinya di bongkar?

"...Cukup! Aku berhenti!" Seru Utau sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci rapat pintu itu.

"...Uuh, Si..siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku..." kata Utau kesal, sampai ia terisak. Cairan bening itu pun mengalir dari matanya...

"Utau-chan! Ayo keluar!"

"Utau-chan! Ayo menyayilah! Kami ingin dengar suaramu!"

Suara puluhan penggemar itu pun menyesakkan dada Utau. Ia menunduk, pandangan matanya kosong. Sungguh tak dapat di bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Utau sekarang...BRAK! ia membuka pintu depan rumahnya lagi.

"Cukup." Kata Utau pelan.

"Ah, itu dia akhirnya keluar! Utau-chan~!" Seru salah satu gadis yang hampir selalu datang ketika Utau konser atau mendatangi sebuah Acara.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI PENYANYI LAGI!" Kata Utau lantang. Ia merasa lega karena sebentar lagi Penggemar yang dibencinya itu pasti akan pergi...

Tapi kenapa setelah mengatakan itu ... Ia teringat lagi akan kata-kata Kukai.

_Kalau tidak ada penggemar kau tidak akan dapat Uang!_

"..." Hening,

Puluhan orang itu pun terdiam sambil menatap Utau dengan heran.

"sudah puas?" kata Utau sambil tersenyum puas.

Tapi, dadanya justru makin sesak...kepalanya pusing , tiba-tiba...

"..Ukh, kenapa aku menangis..." Bisik Utau sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang memberontak keluar dari matanya.

BRAK. Utau segera masuk ke dalam dan mengunci rapat pintu itu.

"aku ... Hiks... tidak akan menjadi apapun dan siapapun...Hiks..." tangis Utau sambil bersandar di pintu itu.

TOK TOK!

"...Eh...Si..siapa lagi..." kata Utau makin ingin menangis. Jangan-jangan penggemar itu masih mendesak Utau...

"Utau, ini Kukai. Buka pintunya,"

"A...apa...?" kata Utau terkejut. Kenapa Kukai bisa tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya?

"Yo, cepat lah!" Kata Kukai lagi.

"Ma—Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Utau heran.

"...Uh, jangan menangis dong! Ayo cepat buka!" kata Kukai dari balik pintu, sekali lagi ia mengetok pintu itu lebih keras, entah dengan apa karena suaranya aneh

Utau terkejut karena Kukai bisa tahu ia habis menangis. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dan panas.

"A—aku tidak menangis, bodoh!" Jawab Utau terbata-bata.

"Ah, dari suaramu saja aku sudah tahu! Cepat! Kudobrak nih!" kata Kukai.

Utau mendesah kesal , "Uuh,,.." Dan ia membukakan pintu untuk Kukai.

"HUWA!" Jerit Utau ketika yang ia lihat bukan manusia,

Setumpukan kotak kado berpita yang tinggi. Monster Kado? *Author kebanyakan mimpi aneh*

"A—Aduh! Jangan malah teriak dong! Bantuin nih! Ini semua punyamu!" kata Kukai hanya terdengar suaranya karena wajahnya tertutupi tumpukan kotak kado itu.

"...Pu—Punyaku?" kata Utau heran.

BRUK! Kukai menurunkan barang-barang itu ke lantai. "Haah..." desahnya.

"Hei Kukai apa maksudmu ini milikku?" tanya Utau masih penasaran.

Kukai tersenyum jahil, "Sudah deh. Aku pulang dulu..."

Utau menarik ujung kaos Kukai bermaksud menghentikannya. "Hei! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Eit, tidak..." jawab Kukai santai.

Utau memperhatikan Kotak kado itu, ada salah satu boneka beruang...

Itu boneka beruang yang diperlihatkan Bu Sanjo. Bukannya selama ini barang-barang itu sudah dibuang oleh Bu Sanjo?

"I—Ini...da...dari...Peng...penggemar...?" tanya Utau gugup.

"Ya, ini Sampahmu." Kata Kukai kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Utau spontan terkejut ketika mendengar kata sampah. "Sampah? Jangan sebut begitu!" Eh?

"Eh?" Kukai terkejut dengan perkataan Utau.

Mata Utau membesar, ia terkejut. "Ma—Maksudku...I—Ini..." kata Utau terbata-bata.

"Yaah...kau kasihan juga sih, kalau kesepian, hubungi saja aku..." kata Kukai lalu berlari pulang. "E...eh...?"

**2 minggu kemudian...**

"Haah..." Desah Utau sambil membaca halaman terakhir dari novel klasik kesukaannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia membaca novel ini, tapi apa lagi yang harus dilakukan?

Kata-kata Kukai memang benar, ia kesepian...

Sejak hari itu, nampaknya tidak ada kantor yang menerimanya bekerja. Bu Sanjo pun kabarnya menangani Artis lain...

Tidak ada panggung, tidak ada musik, tidak ada lampu yang gemerlapan...

Dan tidak ada penggemar.

BUK! Ia melemparkan novel itu ke meja nya.

"..Uh, " desah Utau sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya...

Perlahan, air matanya turun...

Bersamaan dengan isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Ia sadar ia bukan hanya kelilipan debu,

Tapi ia benar-benar menangis.

"Hi—Hiks..." Tangis Utau sedih. Ia benar-benar menyesal...

Kini, ia Rindu suara penggemarnya... "Ku—Kukai," Kata Utau tiba-tiba. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya,

"...Oahm, Utau... kamu tahu ini jam berapa? Jam 3 malam..." Suara Kukai nampak lemas dan mengantuk, tentu saja. Bayangkan saja kau ditelpon jam 3 malam oleh seseorang.

"Kukai, aku minta ma—maaf padamu..." Kata Utau pelan.. kalimatnya sedikit tersendat karena ia terisak lagi.

"...Hmm...sudah kubilang kan jangan menangis, Utau-chan?" kata Kukai dari ujung telpon. Ia sedikit menekan kata ' Utau –chan '

"a...aku tidak menangis! Aku minta maaf... ka—Kau benar...aku sangat kesepian... a—aku...rindu penggemarku," Kata Utau sedih. "aku benar-benar merasa hancur.."

"Kalau kau, sudah kumaafkan dari dulu...tapi kalau penggemarmu itu... Hmm, bagaimana caranya ya.." Jawab Kukai.

"...Aku ada ide. Cepat datang ke taman depan rumahku sekarang..." kata Utau sedikit berbisik karena takut kedengaran Kak Ikuto yang suka begadang.

"Hah? Kau gila? Ini kan jam 3 ma—"

"Aku mohon, Kukai! Kali ini, saja!" Kata Utau memohon.

Ia sungguh ingin berusaha, sekarang ini juga. Walau idenya ini hanya kemungkinan kecil untuk mengembalikan Penggemarnya yang begitu banyak...

"Baik, baik... aku kesana 10 menit."

"jangan lama-lama ya Kukai...Iya" kata Utau segera menutup telponnya.

"Semoga ini berhasil..." Gumam Utau sangat berharap.

Ia menyalakan laptopnya, dan mengetik Sesuatu kemudian mencetaknya dalam kertas warna warni. Ia mencetak kertas itu dalam jumlah banyak.

Ya, Utau adalah bintang idola serba bisa. Tapi, ia lemah sekali pada para penggemarnya. Dan ia berusaha untuk bisa mengambil hati penggemarnya lagi.

"Nah, Sudah!" kata Utau tersenyum senang. Ia membawa satu keranjang piknik yang berukuran cukup besar keluar rumah.

"Uh, untung Kak Ikuto sedang demam..." kata Utau lega. "Sst, Utau!"

Utau melihat Kukai di bawah pohon cemara. Ia segera menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau mau lakukan apa?" tanya Kukai heran.

"Ini. Kemarikan telingamu," kata Utau. "Apa sih, kan tidak ada orang selain kita!"

"sudahlah! Ayo cepat!" "Uh, Iya-Iya..."

Akhirnya Kukai mendekatkan telinganya, walau wajahnya sedikit merah. Utau pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Kukai tersenyum, "Bagus juga... tapi bagaimana caranya kita menemukan rumah penggemarmu?" tanya Kukai lagi.

"Itu mudah, serahkan pada Utau." Kata Utau tersenyum menggelikan.

"Ayo jalan!" "...Oahm, sebenarnya aku ngantuk sekali..."

"ini dia..." kata Utau melihat sebuah rumah yang terdapat poster dirinya. Juga barang-barang yang bergambar dirinya, tapi dicoret dengan spidol merah.

"Jangan ramai, Utau...pelan-pelan!"

"Iya...sst, kau juga diam,"

Dengan perlahan, Utau meletakkan satu kantong berpita itu di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Ayo, nanti keburu bangun!" kata Utau menarik tangan Kukai untuk berlari.

"E—Eh, Iya.." Jawab Kukai malah salah tingkah. Sementara Utau biasa saja, karena sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanya penggemarnya...

"Ah, rumah ini!"

"Ah, yang ini dulu saja..." "sama saja, ah. Dasar bocah rupanya.."

Tak terasa, mereka terus membagikan Bingkisan kecil nan manis itu pada setiap rumah yang terdapat poster atau barang-barang Utau.

Bisa dikatakan... Penggemar Utau...

"Sudah habis...Haah..." kata Utau lega melihat keranjang nya sudah kosong.

"Iya, lelah juga...Eh, Utau..pasti kamu berhasil, deh..." kata Kukai tersenyum

Utau terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Itu karena Kau juga...sudah membantuku,terimakasih." Ucap Utau sambil tersenyum manis, apalagi rona merah diwajahnya itu membuatnya semakin manis...

"...E-eh? Aku? Ah, ini kan karena usahamu sendiri, Utau...Ah, sudah ya... aku pulang dulu, nanti kakak kakakku bakal tahu!" kata Kukai melambai sejenak lalu berlari meninggalkan Utau yang berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"I—Iya, Ha—Hati-hati!" Ucap Utau dengan malu. Kukai hanya mengangguk, terlihat dari wajahnya.

Utau tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, Tangannya erat menggenggam keranjang itu. "Ah, apaan sih... aku kan harus tidur! Apa? Jam 4?"

"...Oahm, bolehkah aku tidur 5 menit? ZzZZz,..." Utau pun tertidur, walaupun langit mulai membiru kembali...

"UTAU!Lagi-lagi Kau, ya!"

"Utau-niichan...bangun! sudah jam 9!"

"...Eh..." Utau membuka matanya. Rasanya, baru 3 menit saja ia tidur. Harus bangun lagi..nampaknya ini sudah pagi, bahkan hampir siang.

"Iya Kak...Tadase, aku bangun...haah.." kata Utau sambil mendesah.

Ia melirik ke pintu rumahnya, berharap akan sesuatu...

Tapi, tidak ada yang istimewa dari pintu itu. termasuk suara riuh yang menyerukan namanya...

Surat dan bingkisan kecil yang ia buat kemarin benar-benar gagal, dan hanya membuatnya malu..

'_tidak ada suara mereka lagi...Uh, aku benar-benar gagal...aku hanya membuat malu saja,' _batin Utau sedih.

Air matanya lagi-lagi keluar deras, "U-Uh," desah Utau sedih.

"UTAU-CHAAN!"

"A—Apa?" kata Utau terkejut dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

Betapa terkejut sekaligus senangnya Ia melihat penggemarnya sudah kembali...

"Terimakasih banyak atas surat dan hadiahnya, Utau-chan!" kata Gadis gadis remaja itu memakai Pita dari Utau di rambutnya.

"A—Aku...aku sayang kalian semua! Maafkan aku! Aku akan menyanyi sebentar lagi!" kata Utau terharu karena senaang sekali.

"Aku selalu dukung Utau-chan!" Kata Gadis itu lagi. "Aku sayang padamu!" Seru Utau senang. Ia melambai pada Gadis itu.

"Kyaa! Utau-chan benar-benar manis!" Kata Gadis itu amat senang.

"Utau, Kau benar-benar hebat..." kata Bu Sanjo tiba-tiba muncul.

"E..eh...Bu Sanjo..." kata Utau senang pula.

Bu Sanjo tersenyum, "Silahkan kau mandi dan berdandan di kantorku saja. Bintang idola jenius kita ini punya debut penting sekarang. Ayo!"

"I—Iya!" kata Utau senang . ia segera naik mobil Bu Sanjo untuk berkemas diri.

Sungguh diluar yang ia pikirkan...Ia amat senang sekali..

DEG. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

"Bu..Bisa tolong berhenti sebentar, di taman itu..." Kata Utau menunjuk taman yang tadi malam ia pakai tempat bertemu dengan Kukai.

"Baiklah, Ada apa Utau?" tanya Bu Sanjo.

Utau tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar saja..." kata Utau pelan.

Ia tersenyum melihat seorang anak laki-laki di bawah pohon cemara, seperti biasa... di kaki kanan anak laki-laki itu ada Bola sepak.

"Kukai!" Panggil Utau sambil tersenyum senang.

"E—eh? Kamu ... ada disini. Syukurlah kalau sudah berhasil..." kata Kukai terkejut melihat Utau .

GREP. Tiba-tiba, Utau memeluknya erat.

"E—eh..!" Wajah Kukai memerah, baru pertama kali ini dia dipeluk orang selain kakak dan orang tuanya. Apalagi oleh seorang gadis manis seperti Utau.

"Terimakasih ya, Kukai..." kata Utau sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A—Apaan sih, jangan memelukku seperti ini dong!" kata Kukai heran. Tapi anehnya, ia justru membalas pelukan Utau.

"..Kau yang memelukku kan?" kata Utau heran, dan terkikik.

"Ah...sudah deh. Lupakan. Selamat Berjuang ya... aku pasti akan lihat konsermu, aku kan..." kata Kukai gugup saat akan melanjutkan kalimatnya...

"Eh..?" Utau hanya menunggu kata-kata Kukai dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku kan juga penggemarmu,"

"...Te—Terimakasih," jawab Utau malu. Ia senang sekali dalam hatinya...

Apalagi saat Kukai mencium pipi kanannya, Wajah Utau merah dan juga dadanya berdegup kencang.

'_Uh, kenapa Kukai melakukan ini ya...' _batin Utau senang sekali.

"I—Itu kan yang sering dilakukan penggemar...ah, sudah sana! Nanti kau terlambat lagi...Dasar! belum mandi, juga..." kata Kukai heran dengan sikap utau. Tapi wajahnya pun tetap memerah...

Utau mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "Iya! Kau lihat konserku ya.."

"Iya-Iya...tenang saja. Aku pasti datang...Dah," jawab Kukai dengan senyuman lembut. Ia melambai sejenak lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menggiring bola sepak favoritnya itu.

"Bintang idola juga butuh kekasih lho..."

Utau terkejut mendengar suara itu, "Bu Sanjo...A—Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Utau jadi gugup karena malu.

"Ya, Ayo cepat! Nanti bocah itu akan datang kok..." kata Bu Sanjo tersenyum manis penuh arti.

Utau tersenyum kecil, "Iya," jawabnya singkat.

Tiba saat Konser, Utau tampil dengan senyum manis dan penuh semangat. Membuat suara riuh itu makin banyak, dan makin menyenangkan hari-hari Utau...

"Bu Sanjo, untuk pembuatan Video Clip untuk lagu terbaru ku kita gunakan penggemar.." kata Utau di ruangan khususnya sambil sibuk mencatat konsepnya.

"Tentu, banyak gadis-gadis manis dan laki-laki yang cocok. Kita survei saja!" Jawab Bu Sanjo tersenyum. Ia sangat mendukung Utau, dan menghargai usahanya.

"Sekarang, giliranmu tampil! Ayo cepat sana..." kata Bu Sanjo. "Ya!"

Utau pun menyanyi penuh semangat, apalagi saat melihat Tadase bersama amu, Kak Ikuto, Yaya, Rima dan Nadeshiko, kairi, juga semua teman-temannya disekolah...

Juga satu lagi...

"Kukai!" Kata Utau senang tanpa sadar, ia telah berbicara keras dengan mic, membuat semua penonton menoleh ke arah Kukai.

"A—Apa? Hei, dasar bodoh!" kata Kukai merasa malu sekali.

"...Ah, kau yang bodoh!" kata Utau pelan . ia mengedipkan matanya,

"ada apa nih dengan kalian?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

Kukai tersentak, "E—eh! Ti...tidak ada apa-apa," jawab nya gugup.

Begitulah Utau, menjadi bintang idola yang baik hati, murah senyum, dan hebat..

Menyadari bahwa penggemar merupakan sesuatu yang penting untuknya agar terus bisa maju di dunia hiburan...

Bukan hanya untuk Uang, tapi juga untuk menyenangkan hati orang lain...

Itulah gunanya penyanyi dan penghibur.

Bersama Orang yang disayanginya pula, ia menjadi terus maju.

-SELESAI-


End file.
